Henry's Wet dream
by Saints among Angels
Summary: When Henry goes to bed he starts to dream of someone he never expected. Who is the person he ends up dreaming about that might heat things up for him? Read and find out. Warning this will have a lot of sex in it.


_I don't own Once Upon a Time, and I only did this for fun._ Here is the thing this is a one shot story that someone wanted so I decided to make one for this person. I won't say who it is but will give out a warning to anyone who reads this story. I won't be making this into chapters because if I did I would have to put this on a different site that would let me do that, and since this site won't let me then this will just be a short story. Another thing if anyone has a problem with it being an age difference, masturbating, or stuff with wet dreams please don't read this if you have a problem with it but if you don't then go right ahead and read this.

Now like I said before I'm only doing a one shot that is it and also this is my first one so please be nice about it. Also please leave a comment/suggestion to this story if any of you want to but be nice please. **_Warning: This will have sex in it of Masturbating, age difference, and other things if you don't like it then don't read it._** So on with the story.

* * *

In a bedroom all alone was Henry lying on the bed thinking of some things through when he heard his mother Regina say "Henry it's time for bed sweet heart. I want you to get ready for bed." Henry replied back with "Sure thing mom" as he got ready for bed by putting on pajamas on and brushing his teeth. After getting ready for bed Henry got out of his bathroom and down the hallway to go back to his bedroom only to run into Regina.

Regina said "Look I know that you're almost 18 but I just want you to know that I'm always there for you. You also know that Emma and Killian are there for you too as well as your grandparents right." Henry nodded as he hugged Regina as he said "Goodnight mom" Regina smiled as she said "Good night sweet heart" then kissed him good night as Henry went back to his room while closing the door behind him.

Henry lay back on to the bed as he looked at the clock on his night dresser as it read 10:00 P.M. which meant that he had to get some sleep for the weekend. As he turned off the light as the moon shown in through the window which was the only thing giving off light as Henry laid back while letting sleep take over him.

 _ **Henry's wet dream**_

Henry was now in a beautiful castle which was odd because he had never been in a castle before. Henry also realized that this castle looked just like the one that his grandfather Rumplestilskin had but this one was different since the drapes were a bit lighter than they should be. He walked up to a mirror only for him to see that he looked like a prince; he wore a lovely suit with gold trim as he looked at his hair which was nice and clean which he thought was odd. He then walked down the hall and down another until he noticed that he was in a throne room.

Henry smiled as he thought _'Maybe I'll see Violet'_ but that thought faded away the minute he saw his other grandmother Belle. Henry looked at her oddly as he said "Grandma what are you doing here? I thought" as then Henry also noticed that Belle was wearing a very revealing gown that would make any boy wet themselves. Also the fact that Belle looked like the same age as him which he also thought was weird.

Belle's gown was yellow gold corset with a long slit going up her leg and her hair was done in a half bun with her long brown hair falling down her shoulders. Belle walked up to Henry as she said "Don't worry my dear boy I'm here to pleasure you" Henry took a step back as he said "No this can't be right, it's wrong for you to even say something like that. I can't do that" but Belle didn't give him time to think as she said "But this is a dream and you can do whatever you want. So maybe this will help you get into the mood."

Henry watched as Belle took off her corset gown only for him to see Belle's light yellow corset with lace panties and a thong with white stockings. The fact that Belle's breasts where a 36 d cup which still give off the cleavage that made things harder for Henry not to look away. Henry could feel his crotch getting hard at the site of his young grandmother as Belle noticed it as she placed her hand on it while saying "Does little Henry want to come out" Henry galloped as he could feel Belle's hand rub his male member slowly as she continued "Henry you really need to answer" as then Henry gasped out "Y-e-s" which only made Belle giggle but continued.

"Does Henry want more of this" as then Henry felt her rub him deeper as he gasped out "OH yes" Belle then rubbed him deeper making Henry moist his pants which Belle whispered in Henry's ear "Would you like me to give you a blow job? But if you do you have to take your pants off" Henry kept gasping for air which made him realize that Belle was being very seductive with him. He knew that this was so wrong, that this could get him in trouble but he couldn't help it because he really did want his grandmother to suck his dick. What harm will it do if he just let her do it, like she said it was a dream it wasn't like he would very do this in real life.

So Henry looked at his Belle with lustful eyes as he said "Yes" as he took his pants off as well as his shirt. Leaving him naked for Belle to look at; Belle smiled seductively as she noticed how well tone Henry looked as well as a firm ass to boot. Belle also noticed how big Henry's penis looked with it being 8inches long. Belle got down on her hands and knees as she took Henry's penis into her mouth as she started to suck Henry's dick. Henry tilts his head back as he could feel Belle sucking on him like a straw from his juices coming from him. Without even thinking Henry put his hand on Belle's head as he felt her go back and forth from the sucking.

Henry moved in time with her as he let the temptress suck on him completely. He moaned a deep moan "OH my lord this feels so good, so good" as then he felt himself let out a big huge load on to his grandmother who like a pro sucked it up good. Henry looked down at his grandmother who licked her lips very sexy. Henry could feel his legs become like jelly as Belle spoke again "Oh does Henry want a bed" as then the throne room changed from that to the bedroom with a queen size bed and white canopy over the bed which made it seem more of a fairytale.

Henry got onto the bed as he lay out displayed for Belle making her look at him as he said "You said this was a dream right". Belle giggled as she said "Yes" as then Henry looked at her as he said "What if I want you to have big boobs" then Belle seductively said "If that is what you want I can give you that. All you have to do big boy is think about it and I'll have whatever size breasts you desire." Henry thought for a seconded as he wondered what Belle breasts will be like if they were a 38 double ds as then Henry watched as Belle's boobs grow into the size he desired.

Henry watched as the corset she was wearing started to perk her breasts up making them show off more of a busty feel to them. Belle moaned as she touched her breasts as they grow into the size that Henry wanted them to be. Henry noticed that the corset had changed with Belle's breasts size which made the corset fit in to her now 38 double ds. Henry smirked as he said "Okay now I want you to wear only a thong" as then Belle watched in amazed as her corset disappeared from her body only leaving her in her white thong and stockings.

Henry watched as Belle was about to get on the bed when he said "Now I want to watch you play with yourself. Massage your boobs and your pussy" Belle did as Henry said as she sat on the floor having one hand on her one breast and the other sliding into her crotch. Henry sat up on the bed with his hand on his penis as if in time he watched Belle start hers as he started on his. Belle moaned each time she massaged herself making Henry rub himself deeper and faster each time she did it.

"OOOOOH my pussy's so wet; oh, ah, oh, OOOOOOH" Belle had moaned out each time she was playing with herself which made Henry go faster and faster. As then Belle gasped out "OH" then Henry watched as she arched her back making her wet her thong completely as Henry felt himself released another big load on the bed. Henry then motioned for Belle to come to him as she did as he wanted as she got up from the floor and got up on to the bed. Henry got close to her as he then spoke in a husky tone "I'm taking that soaked thong off of you" Belle watched as Henry ripped the tiny white thong off of her. As the real fun started to begin of the passion of sex.

Henry laid back as he let Belle get on top of him sliding onto his dick completely as he said "Now ride me" just like that Belle moved up and down on Henry as he held her while she did it. He watched Belle's boobs bounced up and down while she humped him; jiggled like crazy as she made sex noises as she did them. Belle could feel Henry's penis sucking on her pussy making her go faster and faster which made Henry go faster and faster in time with her. This had went on for hours as both of them could feel their climax coming as Henry growled out "Fuck you're so hot, so very hot I can't hold it anymore" as Belle seductively said "Don't give me all of your juices". Henry and Belle screamed in unison as they let each other completer mix each other of their juices together.

Belle looked down at Henry as she smiled at him as she said "You were great big boy" as she got off of him lying next to him as he looked at her seductively as he said "You were great to" as then a voice called out to him "Henry it's time to wake up". Henry thought to himself _'who's calling me.'_

 _ **End of Henry's wet dream**_

Henry woke up in his bed realizing that it was all just a dream; as he heard Regina call out "Henry come down for breakfast" Henry yelled back with "I'll be down in a minute". As Henry got out of his bed noticing that his bed was completely soaked from last night; a blush shown on his cheeks as he remembered the dream that he had last night. So he had to quickly went to the bathroom and then straighten up his bed so that way Regina would never know that he had a wet dream about Belle.

Hoping that no one will ever know as he put clothes on and looked back at his room to see noting was out of place. Henry nodded as he thought _'No one will ever know that I was masturbating myself last night from the dream that I had. Hopefully I won't be having anything like that again.'_ As then Henry closed the door to his room and went down the stairs for breakfast.


End file.
